


The God of Light

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Haros arrives.
Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698499





	1. The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Continued directly from Chapter 7 of Darkness Breaks, from the "Darkness, Balance and Death" piece of the Saturn AU.

(Dark's eyes narrow and he immediately looks for Xanthias, needing to make sure he is safe.)  
  
 **(Xanthias is nowhere to be seen.)  
  
** (He grips Xeros's arm tightly and instead searches for Xanthias through their link.)  
  
 **(Xeros holds him close, reassuring as best he can. ...Dark find's Xanthias's presence nearby. .........on the rooftop.)  
  
** (Dark growls and calls the shadows, attempting to summon Xanthias to him.)  
 **  
(He feels the tether reach and connect - but as soon as the shadows touch Xanthias, the link snaps. He is still linked. ...but the summoning fails.)  
  
** (Dark's eyes widen. He looks to Xeros, his grip tightening. He speaks to Xeros through their bond.) / _Xanthias_ /.  
  
 **(Xeros nods, standing, his wings spreading.) ...take control and lead the way. (He picks Dark up in his arms easily.)  
  
** (He nods and takes complete control of Xeros's body once again, going outside and flying up to the rooftop.)  
 **  
(Haros. ...he stands waiting, holding Xanthias by the shoulder. ...Xanthias seems unharmed, and is unbound - but he looks... faraway. ...dazed. At the sight of Xeros, Haros's eyes narrow in distaste.) ...and so we find the source of this trouble. ...a demon playing puppet over one of the Disgraced.  
  
** (Dark looks to Xanthias, relieved, but keeps Xeros's face expressionless as he looks at Haros.) I take control of him with his permission. What trouble is there? (His face twitches.) And what does it have to do with my husband?  
  
 **Your husband has been complicit and encouraging of your pseudo-relationship with the Disgraced god you've turned into your / _puppet_ /. (He says the word venomously, distastefully.) ...you have no place swaying our kind to your will. I am here to / _remind_ / you of your place.  
  
**(He narrows his eyes.) I know my place. I do not sway him to my will. I do not force him to do anything. As I said, I only take control of him with his permission.  
  
 **(He laughs coldly.) Yes. So much so that you've taken control of his body and mind both with a / _spell_ /. ...quite addictive, isn't it, being so manipulative? But then, that comes naturally to your kind. (He growls and releases Xanthias, who remains dazed and in place as Haros releases a mighty pair of feathered, silver wings. ...if Xeros's wings are beautifully demonic, Haros's are their feathered equal - the sheen of them a catching, striking glimmer of white. In a flash of light, just as quickly as - if not / _more_ / quickly than - Xeros, he is there before Dark, standing not inches away, the very same in height and staring into his crimson eyes with a steeled, icy gray.)  
  
**(He tenses and his lip curls.) You think I am manipulating him? I cast the spell to counter his bite, not for my own personal gain.  
 **  
(He growls, then, and grabs Dark's limp body by the hair, exposing his neck.) ...and yet here you are, having done the same for a faster way into his heart. I could kill you right now - I / _ought_ / to for the way you've broken him to you. ...and yet he has / _fallen_ / for you. (There is an oddity in his voice. ...jealousy?)  
  
**(Dark picks up on the change in tone, but is unable to tell quite what it is. His lip curls further as Haros touches his body, but he doesn't move.) I did to him with a spell what he did to me with his bite. It was bound to happen to the both of us eventually regardless.  
  
 **(He snarls softly.) It hardly matters in the end the reasons why. I am here to put an end to this. Release your hold or be thrown in the void alongside him, without your precious husband. He belongs far, far away from this and every other world.  
  
** (Dark tenses and takes a step backwards.) I cannot. I have promised to protect him in his time of weakness. Besides, did Balance himself not deem it acceptable for him to stay here?  
 **  
(Haros tenses at those words as well, his voice coming out a defensive, pained hiss.) It doesn't / _matter_ / what Lucifer deemed acceptable. He doesn't care what happens to this place or anyone in it so long as his precious universe stays intact. / _I_ / bear the pains of loss, / _I_ / shoulder the burdens of Lucifer's decisions - and / _I_ / will make this right, balance be / _damned_ /.  
  
**How is banishing him again going to make anything right, Haros? His punishment was long and harsh. He has done nothing wrong since he got out. Why does he need to suffer more?  
  
 **(Haros hisses softly, viciously - as if he's been stabbed, oddly enough.) His punishment was / _eternal_ /. It's not right that he is free to / _begin_ / with _. (Translation: I didn't expect to see him and iT FUCKING HURTS)  
  
_**(He stares at Haros for a long moment, thinking. Reading. Analyzing. Finally, he speaks.) What did he do to wrong you?  
  
 **(Haros stares at him, then, flushing before he snarls.) I don't need to answer anything else for you, demon. ...now release him or join him forever.  
  
** (Dark shakes his head.) I told you, I cannot. I believe he has learned from his mistakes. He deserves a chance at redemption  
  
 **(He glowers, his lips tightening before he moves forward, his wings raised as a threat - now an inch away, his gaze / _piercing_ /.) .../ _do_ / tell me when your kind decided to show a shred of thought to question such things.  
  
**(At this, Dark feels anger course through him. He doesn't flinch, returning Haros's glare.) Do tell / _me_ / when your kind /stopped/ thinking about such things. Perhaps your perception of demons is merely a stereotype. **  
  
(He / _snaps_ /, then, raising his voice and grabbing Xeros's body by the shirt --- and to Xeros's credit, he manages to keep Dark from falling out of his arms even then, shoving himself through the control in his reflex.) / _MY_ / KIND DO NOT SPEAK FOR // _ME_ //. THEY / _CHOSE_ / THEIR FATES, THEY WILL BE JUDGED ACCORDINGLY.  
  
**(His voice comes out a hiss.) Think about that the next time you assume something about me based on the common perception of my kind.  
 **  
(He growls more viciously - and then his wings flap. Once. ...and a / _pulse_ / of energy shoves Dark out of Xeros's mind and back into his own body, throwing Xeros back and knocking Dark to the ground.) You don't know / _anything_ / about how my mind works, _demon_ \- silence yourself.  
  
**(Dark growls and picks himself up, dusting off his suit. His aura is flaring.) I think I am getting a pretty clear idea, / _angel_ /.  
 **  
(Haros's lip curls, his feathers raising on end - but there is a shudder in his wings. ...and then Xeros is there, in a flash, shoving his hand out toward Haros - releasing a pulse of dark energy and knocking Haros from the roof so harshly that he is sent flying. The angel barely catches himself in time to / _not_ / fly into electrical cables, eyes wide with rage.) / _YOU_ / DID THIS --- (He charges at Xeros then - a bolt of lightning in his own right - and the two are sent flying from the impact.)  
  
**(Dark snarls.) For fucks sake. (He forces Xeros to spread his wings and catch himself, and then to stay put once he gets to the roof. His tendrils shoot out then, moving to catch Haros, and hopefully keep him from attacking Xeros until he calms.)  
  
 **(Xeros snarls viciously at this control - fighting against it, rage burning at seeing the man who threw him into the void. Haros, in the meantime - is snagged in Dark's tendrils, feathers soft as silk --- but he // _burns_ //. His very aura begins to / _burn_ / Dark's tendrils with light as he fights it, growling.) IF YOU WANT ME TO PLAY LIKE YOUR KIND, XEROS, THEN I WILL --- I WILL / _BE_ / THE RABID BEAST YOU ALWAYS WERE, I WILL / _BE_ / THE THING YOUR KIND FEAR, AND I WILL //// _BE_ ///// THE MINDLESS ANGEL YOU ALWAYS BELIEVED I WAS! (To which, Xeros only returns an enraged hiss, fighting Dark further.)  
  
**(Dark hisses in pain, but holds tight for now, ignoring the burning to the best of his ability. He tightens his hold on Xeros.) / _Xeros_ /, stop fighting me. / _Haros_ /, you are a god, do not be stupid. Nobody wants you to be feral. And fucking Hell, / _stop_ / that.  
 ** _  
_(Haros's light only burns hotter in his rage as he speaks.) You have no / _place_ / in this, demon! Why are you / _here_ /? What makes you so fucking / _special_ /?! (there it is again. .../ _massive_ /, deep routed jealousy. Xeros falls still - knowing Haros enough to guess the tone, and his mind conveys that message - though unwittingly - to Dark.) _  
  
_**(Dark blinks in surprise, looking between the two of them, analyzing once again. After a moment, he swears, letting go of Haros, his tendrils burned. But he throws himself between Haros and Xeros, tendrils raised in warning despite their burns.) I am here to keep you two from throwing a tantrum and killing each other.  
  
 **(Haros growls at him, his heart aching in his chest.) ...what gives you the right? ...what gives you the right to interfere with us, what gives you the right to leash Darkness Himself - to hold his / _heart_ /? (On the last word, his voice breaks, his wings shuddering.)   
  
(Xeros's eyes widen, at this, and he lets out a cold laugh.) ...it's been / _centuries_ /, Haros. ...are you really so needy, so desperate that you can't let go of our affair? You / _knew_ / what it was, what I felt, you / _knew_ / it would come to an end.   
  
(Haros snaps, then, his own aura flaring up away from his body for the first time since this started.) You fucking fed me every line I had ever / _needed_ / - and you expected me NOT TO FALL IN LOVE? (He trembles, his aura wild, lashing like a solar flare - a sign of pain and rage, to be sure, and it's a damned wonder the man isn't in tears.)  
  
**(Dark softens slightly, but keeps his voice stern.) ....You are hurting, Haros. Xeros hurt you, but he does not deserve to be locked away for that.  
  
 **(Haros growls lowly, softly.) An escaped convict is no less a criminal who must be returned, demon.  
 _  
(He doesn't use names because he's not supposed become attached.)  
  
_** He has been punished. His punishment ended earlier than it was supposed to, but there is nothing more to gain from punishing him further.  
 **  
(Haros closes his eyes, his brow tightening. There is a long, terrible moment of silence... and then, slowly but surely, his aura stitches back into himself, tugging and pulling until it is nearly invisible again. He takes a long, shuddering breath, his voice hollow but carefully emotionless otherwise.) ...you... are correct. (He falls still before turning away.) ...I have done that which I should never do. ...I must answer.**


	2. Angel's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haros clashes with Dark.

(Dark exhales in relief, lowering his tendrils.) What are you talking about, Haros?  
  
 **(He shakes his head, not saying anything further. ...and then, for a moment, Dark could swear he saw a shooting star - in the middle of the day. ...a... meteor? ...and then, / _crashing_ / down before them on his feet and straightening to stand - Lucifer.)  
  
**(He blinks.) Judgment? You have not wronged anyone here.  
  
 **(Haros growls softly, ignoring him, speaking directly to Lucifer.) ...I have forsaken my duty as a god. I have cast aside my duty to follow my own ends and in doing so, I have allowed emotion to taint not only my mind but my judgment. I bow before you corrupted by my own bias, and I ask no favor. ...only judgment.  
  
(Lucifer tilts his head.) ...very well. (He moves to Haros, then, cupping his chin to make him face Lucifer, eyes going into that intense light of theirs --- and Haros's own steel gaze changes to /match/.)  
  
**(Dark watches the exchange, tense.)  
  
 **(Lucifer pulls his hand away, after a long moment, and gestures for Haros to stand. He does. ...and Lucifer, smiling directly to Haros's face, in the most smug voice, speaks.) ...you are not guilty for feeling, Haros. ...you are free to leave. (Haros blinks, staring at him in confusion, in pain, but Lucifer only shakes his head.) ...you asked for judgement. I have given it. (With this, he flashes out in a bolt of lightning. ...and Haros is left standing, looking... utterly lost.)  
  
** (After a moment, Dark speaks.) .....I told you, you have wronged no one. **  
  
(He shakes his head.) ...you are wrong. I came here. I took myself away from my obligations for this. ...I have broken my / _duty_ /, and as a god doing such a thing is... it is the same as if Xeros had never freed his sister. _(Haros has gone completely, dreadfully silent after his last sentence.)  
  
_** (Dark's features soften and he shakes his head.) As Lucifer said, you are not guilty for feeling. It is alright, Haros. ** _  
  
_(He growls softly, but there is a firmness in his voice. Seems not only that Dark has touched a nerve - he's also walked smack into one of Haros's walls.) ...do not tell me it is alright. Do not spew your lies and tell me I am not guilty for what I have done. You will not seduce me away from duty, you will not tempt me from my obligation to remain without bias! (His voice is firm, aggressive. ...and it seems Haros's reaction to his walls being touched isn't / _running_ / - as Xanthias physically does and Xeros mentally does - but // _fighting_ //. //// _HARD_ ////. His words are cutting, / _meant_ / to make the other person give up on him or flee or start a fight, // _meant_ // to deflect... like a steel shield.) _(In this case, Dark tries to help him and Haros deflects to put Dark on the defensive or offensive - anything to take attention /off/ of helping him.)  
  
_** (Dark growls.) I am telling no lies, Haros. I have no reason to. It is not always possible to remain unbiased. Even the gods have feelings, and there is nothing to be done about it.  
  
 **(He moves closer, snarling, face to face with Dark, Xeros still restrained.) ...is that / _so_ /? You want to see the god of duty release himself so badly?  
  
**(Dark doesn't flinch.) I / _want_ / the god of duty to know that it is okay to feel, and that it is pointless to deny that.  
 **  
(He laughs coldly.) Pointless to anyone / _else_ /. I am Duty, demon, but I am also // _Law_ //. I / _must_ / be what I am, there is / _every_ / point in my restraint.  
  
**(He growls.) Your restraint is only going to cause you more pain. You cannot stop your emotions. It would do you well to stop trying.  
  
 **(He scoffs.) ...you / _would_ / say that.  
  
**(His face twitches.) What is that supposed to mean?  
  
 **(He growls, moving just a step closer, in his face at this point.) Do I need to spell it out for you, demon?  
  
** (His eyes narrow, his aura flaring. He stands his ground.) Perhaps you should, angel.  
  
 **(He glares at him, lip curling.) You have never experienced what I have, never known / _timeless_ / duty - you / _would_ / be so foolish and naive as to believe it's acceptable for me to taint myself with emotion, you / _would_ / try to corrupt me - it's what you're / _made_ / to do. How could I expect anything different?  
  
**(Dark's aura is flaming now, hot to the touch. He laughs humorlessly.) It is not only / _acceptable_ / for you to taint yourself with emotion. (He leans forward, his voice coming out a hiss.) You have no / _choice_ /.  
 **  
(He growls.) I have /every/ say in the matter, / _demon_ / - and I will leave here and purge these emotions so that all that is left is Law. Impartial and correct as it / _ought_ / to be.  
  
**Yes, purge your emotions. That will be effective until you fall in love and it hits you / _all over again_ /. You cannot / _escape_ / it, Haros. Think of me what you will, but I have no reason to lie to you.  
  
 **(Haros laughs coldly.) Love? ...I will / _never_ / allow myself to love again. I am not a fool, I don't make the same mistakes twice.  
  
**(Dark scoffs.) Am I to assume, then, that you / _allowed_ / yourself to fall in love the first time? That it was a choice? No, if that was the case, it would not have hurt you so when it was unrequited.  
  
 **(He growls.) It was my / _choice_ / to follow Xeros's words and to listen to them. The emotions came after. I will not be fooled by pretty words and empty promises, I have learned my lesson. ...and how / _dare_ / you question me as if it is your right? You, who stands before me with a wraith and a vampire chained to your will by their own foolish emotions --- you, who has enslaved their hearts as Xeros did to me? ...I / _have_ / a choice, I / _can_ / prevent it and I / _WILL_ /.  
  
**(Dark snarls.) You are a god. You have been around far longer than I have, and yet you are so / _clueless_ /. (He grabs Haros then and pulls him close.) You can fight it all you like, but you // _cannot_ //prevent it. (And to emphasize this, Dark crashes his lips over his, kissing him with passion and intensity.)  
  
 **(Haros stands /// _stunned_ /// for a hot moment, not having predicted this -- before // _throwing_ // himself away from Dark, face flushed, swearing venomously even as he reddens.) How --- //// _dare_ //// you?!  
  
**(Dark only crosses his arms.) If you will only continue to deny it, I will show you.  
  
 **(Haros snarls coldly, / _meanly_ /, his wings raised high in warning.) You will do no such / _thing_ /.  
  
**(His aura flicks and he moves towards Haros again.) I / _will_ /.  
 **  
(He snarls, backing up, heart racing - uncertain for perhaps the very first time, lacking any clear option in his brain. He has never been one to run - but he knows how to fight, and he / _knows_ / moving to attack Dark would be nothing short of walking into a trap. He continues to back away until he finds himself on the end of the roof, his heel stopping just off the edge.) Back. Off.  
  
**(Dark growls and stops, a couple of feet in front of Haros.) I will back off once you accept that love is a part of you, and it is not bad.  
  
 **(He snarls, then, before giving a /mighty/ beat of his wings and taking off in an attempt to escape Dark.)  
  
** (Dark growls, but can't help the dancing of his aura as his own wings shoot out from his back and he flies into the air, going after Haros.)  
  
 **(Haros swears, seeing his pursuit, and beats his wings again - shooting out a pulse to knock Dark back, /rings/ of light energy coming out behind him as he does - and to his credit, Haros is / _fast_ / in the skies. He's a challenge, alright...)  
  
**(Dark growls as he is thrown backwards, moving out of the way of the light energy. He falls back, and instead of trying to catch up again, he warps himself in front of Haros.)  
  
 **(Haros collides with him --- but as soon as he does, he releases a / _burst_ / of light energy to blind him and burn him just / _enough_ / to get him off of the angel - before Haros / _dives_ /, plummeting down toward the earth to gain speed and pulling up to try and use that built up speed to get away.)  
  
**(Dark cries out, blinking rapidly as his vision goes white for a moment, swearing when it returns and Haros is gone. He spots Haros, but again falls back, thinking. He will never win like this, the sky isn't his turf. ....But he knows where he / _can_ / win. He warps once again, this time a little bit behind Haros. In one fluid movement, he shoots his tendrils out and wraps them around Haros, pulling them both into his void.)  
 **  
(Haros lets out a distressed sound, his wings snared in the tendrils with him -- trapped from releasing his pulses. He snarls, feeding into his aura to burn at his bindings like fire, fear of the shadow void / _locked_ / within him as he buries it / _deep_ / to hide it.)  
  
**(Dark snarls as his tendrils burn once more and flies them both to the ground, which is made of darkness and looks exactly like the rest of the void.) That / _hurts_ /, Haros. / _Stop_ / it. Even if I do release you, you will only be able to leave here if I allow it.


	3. When Angels Deal With Devils

**(He growls at him.) Of / _course_ / it hurts, it's / _supposed_ / to hurt, how the fuck else am I to free myself? I will break free of your void, I am a god of light - you can't trap me here.  
  
**(Dark snarls.) I have overpowered more than one god outside of this void. This is my void. It is where I am strongest. It is where I killed Atheron himself. And it is where you will remain as long as you continue to try and escape. (He swears once more, finally releasing Haros from his tendrils, which are badly wounded by now.)  
  
**(He backs against the wall of the void like a cornered animal, trying to keep distance between himself and Dark.) ...you are not more powerful than gods. Your hubris speaks volumes. ...you only know how to use your words, and I will not be tricked.  
  
**(Dark scoffs at that.) I do, indeed, prefer to use my words, but do not think I am unskilled in battle. Regardless, it matters little who is stronger. I have no desire to fight you.  
**  
(He growls, but falls silent, staring at Dark's tendrils - more specifically at his wounds. ...his expression remains carefully stoic, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of them.)  
  
**(Dark follows his gaze and lowers his tendrils, hissing in pain as he does so.) Do not worry, I do not intend to restrain you again.  
  
**(He hesitates before sighing and moving toward him, grabbing his tendrils forcefully without a word - one by one - pulsing energy through them, healing them / _rapidly_ / - moving so quickly that Dark has no time to process until Haros is already stepping away, avoiding his gaze.)  
  
**(Dark tenses, but relaxes slightly as the pain leaves him.) Ah- Thank you. (He retracts his tendrils then, a knowing smile playing on his lips.)  
  
**(He swears.) ....what are you smiling about?  
  
**(He grins.) You.  
  
**(He grimaces.) ...what / _about_ / me.  
  
**(His grin widens.) You are beginning to accept it.  
**  
...hardly. Justice is justice, and you did not deserve such wounds for being a stubborn fool.  
  
**(He raises a brow.) You are not trying to escape.  
**  
Why would I weaken myself? If what you say is true, then I need my strength to keep you at bay and would therefore be unwise to fight the void.  
  
**You seemed confident of your ability to escape a moment ago.  
  
**(He blushes.) A wise fighter does not stick to one strategy if his current is at risk of failure.  
  
**(Dark chuckles.) Ah, now you are blushing.  
  
( **He rolls his eyes.) That hardly means anything. I thought of something I forgot.  
  
**(He crosses his arms, raising a brow.) Do tell.  
  
**(He hesitates, gritting his teeth.) Nothing that concerns you, demon. My life is not yours to observe.  
  
**(Dark's lip curls in distaste.) Back to that, are we? I do have a name.  
**  
(He scoffs softly.) Yes, as if Dark is much better than demon.  
  
**(He hums.) Well, call me what you will, but regardless of whether or not you like it, it is my name.  
  
**(He falls silent, unable to respond, blushing again.) ...very well. ...am I to be held here a beast, a prisoner, or will you release me.**  
  
I brought you here so that you could not run from the truth. But you still deny that you are beginning to accept it. So here you will stay, until you are willing to stop running.  
**  
(He snarls then, closing the distance and grabbing him by his suit.) You think very highly of yourself, deeming yourself the judge of what is right or wrong for me.  
  
**(He growls.) / _Hardly_ /. You are the only one who does not see that you cannot keep all emotions at bay.  
  
**(He laughs coldly.) I can keep / _love_ / at bay. The rest can be controlled.  
  
**You / _cannot_ /. Believe me, I have tried. Love is not something that can just be / _ignored_ /.  
  
**(He pushes him away, growling.) I am not going to / _bend_ / - to emotion, to you, to / _anything_ /. Release me.  
  
**(Dark pauses.) ...If you cannot allow yourself to love yet, that is okay. But I must, at the very least, help you see that it is okay to love.  
  
**(He swears softly.) Who said I - yet? What -- don't you understand about this? I am not some vulnerable, freshly harmed victim, I am doing what is / _demanded_ / of me as what I AM - I - ... / _why_ / are you so / _insistent_ / on being the one involved in / _any_ / of this?  
  
**(He growls.) I understand that you are doing what you believe is right, what you believe you must. You do not want your judgement to be clouded by such a thing again. But Haros, it is impossible to live completely without bias. Trying to do so will only make your life more difficult, more painful.  
  
**(He looks away, falling silent. ...Dark has struck a chord, and this one Haros cannot hide - not quickly enough. He knows it, so he stays in his silence, his eyes pained.) ...it is easier in its own ways, to live this way. ...less complicated, less uncertainty. (He sighs.) ...yet you speak with the conviction of someone who believes... that this is a worthy and valuable thing. ...to be open. ...I watched you not even a day ago, arguing against that very thing.  
  
**(He tenses.) You- .....How long were you watching us, Haros?  
  
**(He shakes his head.) Once I locked onto your location? Several days. ...I had to be sure Xeros was weak enough to confront without the chance of my death.  
  
**(He narrows his eyes.) Then you know that our situations are not quite the same. I was fighting to keep my walls up, to keep him from seeing my vulnerability. I was not fighting against love, as you are.  
  
**You wanted not to be vulnerable. You ask me, they're the same damned thing. Tangled together in a net made to drown.  
  
**Let us say, then, for now, that they are the same thing. I dislike allowing myself to be vulnerable. You dislike allowing yourself to love. The difference between the two of us, then, is that I have accepted that I must be vulnerable sometimes. You have yet to accept that you must allow yourself to love.  
  
**(He growls.) Why is it a / _must_ /?  
  
**(Dark growls and runs a hand through his hair, aura flicking with his irritation.) Have I not /explained/?  
  
**(Haros shrugs, stifling a smirk.) Do tell. I'm far too lost to understand.  
  
**(Dark snarls, but forces himself to remain calm, despite his flaring aura.) Very well. As I said, if this method will only continue to be ineffective, I will have to show you. (He moves forward then, pushing Haros against the wall of shadow and once again kissing him, passionately, pouring all of his own emotion into the kiss.)  
  
**(Haros's eyes widen, his wings pressed against the wall behind him, blushing wildly even as he grips Dark's shoulders in an attempt to push him away, to flee - but as the man persists, Haros falters. Weakens, his mind racing. A demon? No, this couldn't be happening --- / _this_ / demon... the red --- surely, surely he'd been affected via some link to the others, surely - surely these feelings weren't his own... and yet he found himself breathless. He swears and /shoves/ at Dark, then, throwing him off even if only by an inch, allllllll of that adrenaline pumping into his fight response even as he blushes more darkly than Dark has seen from him yet.)  
  
**(Dark takes in Haros's flushed cheeks and flustered appearance and raises a brow, stifling a smirk of his own.) Are you still lost?  
  
**(He growls helplessly, running a hand through his / _own_ / hair and knocking a couple of his bangs loose down to his face.) ...maybe. (He looks away, then, blushing / _more_ / darkly in his attempt to flirt before pushing on past that.) It doesn't matter - back off, Dark.  
  
**(Dark's aura dances slightly at the attempted flirting and the use of his name.) Finally, we are getting somewhere.  
  
**(He growls.) You've gotten nowhere. A good kiss is a good kiss, it means little else.  
  
**(Dark smirks.) Well, I am glad you think I'm a good kisser, but that is not what I was talking about. You called me by my name.  
  
**(He swears under his breath, eyes widening before he / _forces_ / his stoicism back into place.) ...that - doesn't - ...mean anything. So what, everyone calls everyone by their names.  
  
**(Dark shakes his head.) Not you~ You have not called me anything but "demon" since we first spoke.  
  
**(He makes a sound in his throat at Dark's tone, forcing himself to look away.) ...it --- it's not --- I don't ... (He falls silent, unable to reason that away, out of words. He can only stand, helpless, in front of Dark.)  
  
**Exactly. (He steps towards Haros again.) It is /okay/, Haros. Let yourself feel.  
  
**(His eyes widen at Dark's approach, wings twitching up, feathers raised - and it's clear. He's vulnerable. .../ _nervous_ /. He backs against the wall of the void, blushing.) W-wait ----  
  
**(Dark grins and moves to him, pulling him close and touching their foreheads together. He gives Haros a soft kiss.) It's alright.  
  
**(He is blown / _away_ / by this. He'd seen this contact several times between Dark and the others - but - he'd assumed it meant little. ...or perhaps, more likely, he'd lied to himself about it being meaningless. ...the feeling brought a warmth, and he flinched at it - and then Dark's kiss was there. ...soft. ...not... not at all like any kiss Haros had ever had before. He stood silent, perplexed, but did not move away. ...he didn't speak for a good few minutes.) ...........I...I don't like this. ...I don't like this at all, it's too quiet - this kind of ... this kind of quiet is dangerous. ...how can you --- cause such stillness?  
  
**(Dark smiles.) It is not dangerous. It is safe. It is love.  
  
**(Haros hesitates, shaking his head, swallowing.) ...n-no... that... makes no sense, love isn't.... love isn't supposed to come this quickly... right? ...not......not like this, that - that's only in stories...  
  
**(He tilts his head slightly.) What, then?  
  
**(He gives a shaken breath.) ...whatever it is that comes before. ...it - it comes in stages. ...the first... (He swears helplessly.) ...the first is infatuation.  
  
**(He hums and places another kiss on his lips.) Infatuation. You admit that you are falling, then.  
**  
(He swears softly.) I - I - ...admit nothing. (He looks away, blushing even as his shoulders slump in defeat.) ...a crush inflated by a kiss is hardly falling in love.  
  
**(Dark sighs.) You must allow yourself to love, Haros. Whether that is what this is or not.  
  
**(He gives a weakened sigh.) ...if I agree, Dark, you - you must swear to me that you are not using me. ...even if we fall away from one another, it must be genuine. (His eyes darken.) Otherwise... I ... ... well. Let's... hope it doesn't come to that.  
  
**(Dark nods without hesitation.) It is a deal. (As he says this, his aura flares up before calming once more.) ...And, as you so often like to remind me, I am a demon. My word is binding.  
  
**(He blushes deeply, realizing that he has inadvertently /forced/ himself into giving Dark /exactly/ what he wanted. ...no wonder the man didn't hesitate.) ...I am aware. (He swallows, still backed against the wall, and in this moment so damned vulnerable there is little he can do but try to avoid the crimson, especially with Dark trapping him here.) ...very well, Dark. ...we... have a deal.  
  
**(Dark grins and kisses him once more before pulling him back out of the void, back to the rooftop.)  
  
**(He / _clings_ / to Dark, then, disoriented badly - and swears, moving to pull away from him, to hide his blush - but his very /aura/ chains him to the spot, to his deal, and forces him to do exactly what he's trying to deny himself doing --- / _staying_ / clung to Dark. He then swears / _profusely_ /. Xeros is sitting with Xanthias, boredly holding the tiny fucking wraith in his lap, wings wrapped around him.)**

(Dark chuckles, wrapping his arms around Haros and pressing their foreheads together once more.) It is nice, you not fighting me, but perhaps we should get off of the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


End file.
